


As hard as you can

by HotDogDeleted



Series: Preacher Fight Club AU [2]
Category: Preacher (Comics), Preacher (TV)
Genre: Fight Club AU, Jessidy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotDogDeleted/pseuds/HotDogDeleted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse Custer finds himself at a bar with Cassidy after the church explodes. (Extension of the fight club au )</p>
            </blockquote>





	As hard as you can

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot of fun! Hopefully I'm able to keep improving with my writing as this goes. :) oh and I know this isn't how fight club plays out exactly but shhhh this is my fan work I'll figure it out eventually

"Proinsias?"

Once again, Cassidy's expression shouldn't have been so obvious what with his silvered glasses, but Jesse didn't even need to look at him to know that if looks could kill, their town would be without a preacher faster than they could spit.

"No c'mon now Padre you can't tell anybody, I've quite the reputation already," the sickly man tried his best to manage a somber look, but mirthful eyes betrayed him, "I'd be ruined, mate."

Jesse caught his breath, "wh-what d'you do to get this reputation anyway, what do you do for a livin' Proinsias?"

Cassidy glared at him, sipped his drink delicately, and responded, "well Padre I happen to be in the soap business."

Jesse raised an eyebrow, "the soap business..?"

"Yes mate. It's a new concept for you I know, soap."

Jesse flipped him off and signaled the bartender.

\--------

After their hostile introduction Tuesday evening, Cassidy had stormed out of the meeting.  
Jesse, determined to make sure he never had to see the man again, followed him. Naturally.

Following led to talking led to an exchange of numbers, and a division of group meetings.

Jesse rode the bus home that night, the back of his hand burning where finding a lack of paper, the other man had scrawled his phone number.

\---------

Then the church exploded.

Nobody was inside of it at the time. Apparently it was all an unfortunate circumstance. A malfunction in the blah blah whatever. Jesse'd stopped listening two seconds after the officer had started talking.

In a daze he realized someone was talking to him. It was Emily. He'd almost forgotten shed given him a ride home that day. Almost forgotten they'd spent the day collecting donations.

"Hmm?" He hummed in question to whatever she had asked him.

"Jesse I asked if you had anywhere to stay," Emily seemed exasperated, and strangely, hopeful, "you can always stay with me and the kids if you wanted to y'know."

Jesse processed what she was saying, "oh no no Emily," he said in a hurry. Maybe too hurriedly, "that won't be necessary I'll find somewhere to stay."

Emily smiled and said something about understanding, but there was no hiding the disappointment in her eyes before she turned, ushering the kids away from the church wreckage and back into the van.

Jesse put his head in his hands.  
And saw the smudged faded number that still seemed to burn into him.  
He pulled out his phone.

\----------

That brought him to now.  
Now. Standing outside of a bar next to Cassidy.  
Cassidy who turned out to be quite a nice guy when Jesse wasn't grabbing his arm at a cancer meeting.  
Cassidy who was....saying something to Jesse right now.

"I said, Padre, that you really should just ask."

Jesse raised a brow, "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

Cassidy chuckled, "c'mon mate. Your house, your place of work, exploded. You know all the people in this town. Or at least they know you. The only reason you called my number was because you want to stay with me."

Jesse stares at his boots. They were surprisingly clean.

"I couldn't ask you to do that for me," the Preacher mumbled.

But Cassidy wasn't having any of it.

"Jesse, it's ok you can stay with me. As long as you do me one favor."

Jesse looked up quizzically, "okay, what's the favor?"

Cassidy smiled, the definition of a shit eating grin.

"I want you to hit me as hard as you can"


End file.
